In an increasingly networked world, more and more traffic, such as data, voice, and video, is transmitted over public and proprietary networks. Wireless networks, in particular, are becoming increasingly popular as networks through which subscribers obtain both voice services (e.g., telephone calls) and data services (e.g., email and web surfing).
One class of mobile wireless devices, such as smartphones and tablet (e.g., “pad”) computing devices, may include mobile communication devices that are designed to provide additional functionality, such as the ability to execute a variety of general purpose computing applications. Video and video related services, in particular, may be provided through these devices.
When providing video over a wireless network, it may be important to intelligently deliver the video to the mobile devices to limit strain on the wireless network. One known technique for streaming video is known as multicast. With wireless multicast, a single channel may be used to broadcast a video stream to multiple mobile devices. In contrast, with a unicast wireless transmission, a video stream may be transmitted over a channel that is dedicated to a single mobile device.